


Do Not Pity the Dead

by newt_scamander



Series: To the End of The Line [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this picture set with James after his capture the first time and then when he's getting reset and wiped. They had the Albus Dumbledore quotation that said "do not pity the dead, pity the living." So I had to write this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do Not Pity the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture set with James after his capture the first time and then when he's getting reset and wiped. They had the Albus Dumbledore quotation that said "do not pity the dead, pity the living." So I had to write this.

James Barnes, of the Howling Commandos, 107th Division, and Steve Rogers' personal shit-fixer, would've been happy to have died at anytime. After his capture the first time, or falling off the train or during any of the missions that followed his cryogenic torture and subsequent murders. He would've been happy with dying. Content at least. Sure he'd never get to see the end of the war, see Steve make it home, or even see that new flying car Stark promised. 

But anything was better than HYDRA.


End file.
